


Victory Daughters

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Dead Snoke (Star Wars), F/F, Female Ben Solo, Female Poe Dameron, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Lesbians in Space, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In another galaxy, the Damerons and the Solos had daughters — daughters who trained together at Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fics I Wrote Out Of Spite, The Darkpilot Library





	Victory Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Breha Solo was ten years old that she arrived at the Jedi Academy that her uncle was running. She wouldn’t deny that she was nervous. Incredibly so. She wasn’t used to being sent away from home. Mommy said that it was for the best, of course she did, that Breha had to learn how to control her powers. “Uncle Luke taught me how to control mine, little angel,” she said. That was what Mommy liked to call her. “I think that it’s time that you learned how to too.”

Control. It was quite a word, Breha thought. Did Mommy think there was anything wrong with her? Really?

***

”That’s the Academy,” Luke said, reassuringly, to her. A hand on her shoulder, carefully guiding her even as Breha walked along the path to the Academy. Everything about the Academy just seemed big — and she was so very small. “It’s not much but...more people will come in time.”

Even as Breha entered, she was, suddenly, struck by the girl who was practicing with her orange lightsaber. A pretty girl, like one of those cool girls that Breha hoped she’d be when she was older. Breha was small and nothing much, but eventually, she’d be bigger, and cooler too. 

The girl had shoulder-length curly black hair and olive skin, currently glistening with some sweat. And when she turned around, Breha saw that she had a friendly, warm smile and bright brown eyes. Even as she squatted to Breha’s level (Breha had no idea why big kids did that), she said, “Hey there. You new here?”

Breha nodded. 

”I’m Shara. Shara Dameron. I’m training with your uncle. Have been since I was little. It’s interesting, but it’s nice to have another face here.”

Breha had to agree. Even as Uncle Luke and Shara gave her a tour of the Academy, Breha looked around, trying to take in as much information as she possibly could. 

***

After peppering Shara with questions, Breha could say that she was ready for bed. She’d had problems sleeping when she was younger, but that had changed ever since Mommy had done...something to whoever was hurting her. She knew that he was dead at least. Breha was sad about it to some extent — Complicated Big Kid Feelings — but also relieved. (“It’s okay now, little angel,” Mommy said. “You can sleep.”)

Breha could at least be relieved for that. Even as she lay down in her quarters, snuggling her stuffed tooka doll to her chest as Luke and Shara said good night to her, Breha sighed and closed her eyes. 

It was still good, going to sleep without any problems. 


End file.
